Smurfling Trouble: The Smurflings Go Wild
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Smurflings had enough of chores after being overworked for weeks, so they head out into the wilderness to do whatever they want for a day. With the smurfs looking for them, can the Smurflings avoid capture? Rated T for heavy undergarment usage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

In the midst of chores, the Smurflings were being overwhelmed by constant stress from work. First they had to wash every window at every mushroom house in the village, second they must help Farmer Smurf tend his garden, third they have to wash Baby Smurf's used "Diddlies" (all 567 of them), and finally they must help Greedy Smurf wash all the used plates from the smurfs right after lunch.

The final blow was the weather, as the temperature had peaked around 35 degrees Celsius. The extreme heat and the heavy stress from work caused Snappy's temperature to also hit the roof, the smurfling does his best to hide his anger. But right after they finished doing the dishes, they head outside to find Papa Smurf waiting for them.

"My smurflings," he said, "There are a few more things you must get done."

Papa Smurf gave the Smurflings a ridiculously long list of more chores to do, they were becoming less thrilled from every word the village leader says. The reason the Smurflings were being worked so hard is due to the decline of the adult smurfs' performance. Every time the smurfs activity decreases, the Smurflings must do extra chores to meet daily goals. Papa Smurf had enacted the plan two weeks ago due to many goals not being met, and the Smurflings were quick to dislike it since they got the hardest part of the rule.

"You understand my Smurflings?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes Papa Smurf." said the Smurflings unenthusiastically.

"Once you are done, I'll have some more work for you to do on hand," promised Papa Smurf, "I'll see you smurfs later."

Papa Smurf walked away, leaving the Smurflings stumped from what they must do. When Papa Smurf was out of earshot, Snappy lost it. "We've been working for 3 weeks!" he boiled.

"We always been working." said Sassette.

"But not this much!" he lectured, "Its all because the grown ups are becoming lazy and we have to do their chores, I can't smurf windows, smurf gardens, and smurf diddlys everyday anymore!"

"I can't do it forever either," said Slouchy, "Why do you have to be the one who snaps first anyway?"

Snappy looked at him with a stern glare in response, "Oh now I remember." said Slouchy.

"What are we going to do about it anyway?" asked Nat.

Snappy checked the position of the sun, "It's noon," he said, "I was thinking of spending the rest of the day inside the cool shades of the forest, to do whatever we want."

"I was thinking of something similar." said Sassette.

"You're always thinking of something similar." said Nat.

"No I don't!" snapped Sassette.

"Okay okay," said Slouchy, "If we're going to spend an entire day out in the forest, I want it to be an entire day and not a half day. See where I'm going?"

Snappy thought about it for a moment, "You're right," he replied to the easy-going smurfling, "We'll do this tomorrow, we'll leave before dawn."

"Before dawn?" asked Sassette who was surprised, "But it gets scarey in the forest at dark."

"If it was scarey in the forest then it would also be scarey in the Smurf Village," said Snappy, "There's nothing to be afraid of, except Gargamel."

"Gargamel?" asked Slouchy, "What about Azrael?"

"We all know where his hovel is," said Snappy, "We just head into the part of the forest where we put the Smurf Village between him and us."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sassette, "I like it."

"Lets get our chores done first," said Snappy, "I hope by smurfing todays chores will be easy with this boosted morale."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The day dragged on with torture chopping away at the Smurflings' heels, it took them hours to finish the list Papa Smurf told them to complete. By the time they finished, the sun was just about to touch the horizon. The Smurflings return to Papa Smurf, barely carrying their own weight. At the village leader's house, Papa Smurf saw how exhausted the Smurflings are. "Rough day?" he asked.

"Yes." said the Smurflings in unison, trying to muster whatever respect they have left for Papa Smurf.

"I know its straining you little smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "My day is rough too, the good news is that its going to cool down in the following week."

"You said you have one more thing for us to do?" asked Snappy.

"I had but Brainy took care of it already," said Papa Smurf, "I never seen him more productive before, you smurfs are free do go."

"Thanks Papa Smurf." said the Smurflings.

"Your welcome."

The Smurflings quickly left the house and head back to their tree stump home, there they retire for the night and slept for hours. The next day before the sun comes up, Snappy woke up and wake his fellow smurflings. "Get up," whispered Snappy, "Get up I say."

"Thankfully we didn't sleep in," whispered Slouchy, "That will we a real disaster."

"What's the plan?" asked Sassette as she climbs out of bed.

"First we get dressed," said Snappy, "Then we get outta here."

The Smurflings removed their pajamas and got dressed in their usual clothing, once ready they quietly left their house and out underneath the stars. "Moon's a crescent," said Nat, "We're lucky tonight."

Silently the Smurflings ran across the village and into the woods where they disappeared into the night, no smurf stirred from their brief getaway nor were they aware of such activity. So when morning came, nobody suspect a thing. Not even Smurfette asked where the Smurflings were, she thought they were out doing chores for Papa Smurf. It didn't caught her attention when she didn't see them during breakfast, and so it slipped her mind.

Suddenly Harmony's horn was heard all over the Smurf Village right after breakfast, all the smurfs stopped what they're doing and rushed over to Papa Smurf's house to hear the village leader's announcement. When all the smurfs arrived, Papa Smurf was there and ready. "After weeks of hard labor," said Papa Smurf, "I've decided for all of you smurfs to take a break today, I'm sure that you must be exhausted from achieving your quotas and so I hereby give you vacation time for your jobs."

"Hooray!" cheered the smurfs.

"We should tell the Smurflings," said Farmer Smurf, "They seem beat from all that work they've done."

"Where are the Smurflings exactly?" asked Brainy.

Everysmurf looked around each other, the Smurflings were no where in sight. "Oh my." muttered Papa Smurf with uncertainty.

Meanwhile the Smurflings were out inside the forest, away from the Smurf Village. They laugh and giggle as they ran pass the trees and other plant life, after running around for just a few minutes Slouchy's stomach growled. "We forgot to eat breakfast." he contemplates as he rubbed his stomach.

"My tummy is growling too." said Sassette as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"There should be smurfberries somewhere around here," said Nat, "I've been through this part of the forest before."

"When?" asked Snappy.

"A long time ago." said Nat.

"Lead the way Natural Smurf." said Slouchy.

Sure enough, Nat led the Smurflings to a nearby smurfberry patch within minutes. The smurfberries were ripe and ready for the picking, "Good work Nat!" cheered Sassette, "Now we won't starve!"

"Don't be greedy," said Snappy, "Everysmurf gets their own bush, first come first serve."

All the smurflings went to random bushes and picked them clean from their smurfberries, they pick and ate each and every smurfberry before moving on to the next bush. After picking clean all 18 smurfberry bushes, the Smurflings finished filling their bellies with smurfberries. "I'm full now," said Snappy, "But look at all this smurfberry juice."

The Smurflings' faces and hands were covered in smurfberry juice, remarkably they didn't get any smurfberry juice on their clothes. "The River Smurf is nearby," said Sassette, "Let's go there and wash up."

"Okay." said the Boy Smurflings in unison.

The Smurflings ran off to the Smurf River and reached its edge within minutes, they gaze at the crystal-clear water and saw their reflections in it. "Wanna jump in?" asked Nat as he began to pull off his clothes.

"Sure." said Snappy.

All the Boy Smurflings removed their clothes and tossed them in a pile, they only things they left on were their hats and underpants. They hopped into the river and began swimming in playing, they all stopped and noticed Sassette still standing on land. "Are you going to come in Sassette?" asked Snappy.

"Yes," said Sassette as she twirls her index fingers around each other, "But I just don't... you know, reveal myself."

"Like what do you have to hide?" asked Snappy.

"I don't have anything to hide." insisted Sassette, "I just don't have my bathing suit."

"You have your underpants," said Slouchy, "That's good enough."

"Yeah but it doesn't cover my entire torso," noted Sassette, "Its a girl thing."

"And you're going to let that get in your way in having fun?" asked Nat, "If I were in your shoes, I would jump in wearing my underwear."

"Easy for you to say," snapped Sassette who was now getting frustrated, "You don't have shoes."

"Come on Sassette!" persist Slouchy, "Get in!"

"Um.. Oh fine!" said Sassette finally, "Just give me a sec while I smurf off my overalls."

Sassette grabbed some large thick green leaves nearby and walked behind a tree as the Boy Smurflings' watch, they saw Sassette's pink overalls tossed aside and lands on the ground. After just a few seconds, Sassette came out wearing a crude bathing suit made out of leaves she just picked. "If I were a girl," said Nat, "I would wear that everyday."

"My name isn't Natural," groaned Sassette, "Okay you brats, I'm coming in."

Sassette finally jumped into the River Smurf with her friends, there they had a good time in the water as the sun heats up the air once again. "For some reason," said Snappy, "This water feels like its getting warm for some reason."

Suddenly bubbles broke the surface behind Slouchy's back as he developed a large guilty smile on his face, "Aw aw," cried the Smurflings in disgust, "Nasty!"

"What?" asked Slouchy, "Its gotta come out sooner or later."

Nat and Snappy splashed water in Slouchy's face as they try to distant themselves from him, "Um guys?" asked Sassette, "Do you hear that?"

The Smurflings held their breath and listened, they heard what appears to be rushing water. The sound was getting louder and louder by the passing second, it was coming from upstream. When the Smurflings looked up the river, they saw a giant wave coming straight for them. It just so happens that a storm occurred somewhere far up the river system, the heavy rains from the storm caused severe flash flooding down the river. It just so happened that some of the flood waters diverted to the Smurf River and are now heading towards the Smurflings.

"Smurf!" cried Snappy, "Everyone out!"

The Smurflings made a mad swim for land, but it was too late as the water reached them right after they started. They scream as the waves carry them away, trying its best to drown the little smurfs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As the smurfs search for the missing Smurflings, Papa Smurf felt bad for himself for pushing them too hard. The new rule he made caused this, and he felt responsible for their disappearance. He sits on a log as Smurfette tries his best to comfort him, "Its not your fault Papa Smurf," she tries to reassure him, "You can't blame themselves for this."

"I know Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "I know that the Smurflings have been irresponsible but I was the one who smurfed them too hard, I just know Snappy was holding back his temper by the look on his face yesterday."

"We'll find them," said Smurfette, "They shouldn't get that far from the village."

Suddenly Brainy rushed up to Papa Smurf, he appeared to be panicking out of his mind, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" he blurted.

"What is it Brainy!" asked Papa Smurf.

"We found a smurfberry patch picked clean from smurfberries," explained Brainy, "It could have been the Smurflings."

Since its the only lead they have, Papa Smurf decides to check it out. He got off the log and he and Smurfette follows Brainy to the smurfberry patch, there they saw several smurfs examining the berryless bushels with curiosity. "We hadn't picked these bushes yet," said Farmer Smurf, "Not to mention these smurfberry bushes should be full of smurfberries this time of year, the Smurflings must have smurfed them clean!"

Papa Smurf examined on of the bushes, on the leaves he saw small fingerprints made from smurfberry juice smeared on the leaves. The size of the fingerprints were evidence the Smurflings were here, but Papa Smurf wasn't totally convinced. He looked around some more and managed to find a complete smurfberry juice hand-print, when he placed his hand next to the print he saw that it was smaller than his hand.

No 4 digit hand creature with hands that small lives anywhere near the Smurf Village, this hand-print confirms that the Smurflings were indeed here. Since the smurfberry juice stains appeared fresh, they weren't here that long ago. "We're close," said Papa Smurf, "They're somewhere near here. Brainy, inform the smurfs to concentrate their search near this area."

"Right away Papa Smurf." agreed Brainy as he saluted.

As Brainy ran off, Papa Smurf thought for a moment. "There's a lot of smurfberry juice stained all over the place." he said to himself.

He turned toward Smurfette and the smurf focused her attention towards him, "They must be hungry alright," said Papa Smurf, "The River Smurf isn't that far from here, I have a hunch that they head over there to wash up."

"There's no other water source other than the River Smurf." said Smurfette.

"My smurfs," called out Papa Smurf to the nearby smurfs in the area, "Lets investigate the River Smurf."

He and all the smurfs walked to the Smurf River, what they found shocked them. They saw that the river was rushing with flood waters, no way the Smurflings would swim in this. What made everysmurf's faces cold was the sight of their close just a few centimeters from the river's edge, Papa Smurf and Smurfette rushed up to the piles of clothes left behind by the Smurflings and examined it. "Oh no," said Papa Smurf under his own breath, "They must have been swimming, the flood waters must have washed them away."

All the smurfs gasp as Smurfette tries her best not to faint, "Sassette!" she cried as she placed her fingers between her teeth.

"Search the river downstream," ordered Papa Smurf, "The river isn't that deep, they must-"

Papa Smurf was interrupted by a thunderclap and a flash of bright light, the very storm that caused the flooding of the Smurf River had finally rolled into their area. The sky was becoming dark as the storm clouds block out the sun, "Retreat my smurfs," ordered Papa Smurf, "It is too dangerous to continue search in the progress of this storm, we'll resume once it dissipates."

As the smurfs ran back to their village, the storm began dumping torrential amounts of rain onto the land. The smurflings found themselves in a dire situation where the Smurf River threatens to take them to sea, they were panicking madly as they scramble for shore. Oddly enough, a sharp tern in the rushing river chucked the Smurflings on land, which saved them from drowning.

But they were far from dry, the storm's rain was pounding hard. The Smurflings quickly got up and rushed over to a nearby tree where they tried their best to stay dry, "Why?" Snappy asked himself as he stairs at the river, "Why Mother Nature! Why!"

"She's not going to listen to you Snappy." said Nat.

"Wait," said Slouchy, "Where's Sassette?"

The Smurflings looked around and saw an unconscious Sassette lying face down in the grass nearby, her crude bathing suit had been washed away by the river and was now only wearing pink panties. Snappy rushed over to her and dragged her under the tree. He turned her over and checked her pulse, "She's still alive," said Snappy, "But she's not breathing!"

Snappy popped Sassette's mouth open and does his best to blow air into her lungs, after a few tries she began coughing. "There, there Sassette," said Snappy as he patted her on the back, "Everything's alright."

When Sassette opened her eyes, she looked at Snappy with heartbroken eyes, "I wanna go home!" she cried before she spewed out more water. When she discovered her leafy bathing suit had been removed, she suddenly felt exposed. Sassette let out a squeal before trying to cover herself up in a nearby bush, "Like I said," said Snappy, "You have nothing to hide."

"But its not natural for a smurfette to reveal this much of herself," cried Sassette, "There goes my dignity."

"Its cultural Sassette," said Nat, "It is natural."

"Well you're not staying in the bushes forever," said Slouchy, "We gotta smurf ourselves a campfire."

"We don't have any wood," said Snappy, "And its just too wet to find any smurfy wood."

At that moment, lighting struck somewhere close to the Smurflings. They jumped as the thunderclap was heard in point blank range, Snappy stubbornly grabbed Sassette's hand and pulled her out of the bushes as the Smurflings ran around the tree to see what happened. There they saw an ember burning away deep within the forest, "There," said Nat, "Fire!"

The Smurflings ran back out into the rain and into the thick vegetation where they reached the fire, the flames caused by the lightning was dying out. "Quick," said Snappy, "Add kindling!"

The Smurflings scrambled and find as much dry wood as possible, they add as much kindling to the fire, trying their best not to smother it. Right away, the flames grew to a size where the Smurflings can add firewood to stabilize it. Once done, the Smurflings huddle around the fire for dear warmth, just as it began to get cold. "I guess Papa Smurf was right with the weather prediction after all." said Nat.

"We came out here for a break from work," said Slouchy, "And now we're in rain almost naked, this isn't smurfy at all."

"We'll just wait until the storm passes," said Snappy, "In the meantime, we plan our next move."

"Why doesn't everything we do goes to plan?" cried Sassette.

"Bad timing." muttered Nat.

For two hours, the rain continued to pour non-stop. The Smurflings spent the time huddled together for dear warmth, every minute that passed feels like an eternity for them. They sat there in the mud, sitting very still. Even though the tree canopy above them shield them from the rain, the wind chill factor was cold enough to cause a mild case of hypothermia for Slouchy. Snappy caught it in time when he saw Slouchy's hands turned navy blue.

"Slouchy?" asked Snappy, "Are you alright?"

The smurfling turned his head and looked at him slowly, "I don't know." he mumbled.

"Lets build a shelter," said Snappy, "The fire isn't enough to keep us warm."

The Smurflings got up and quickly constructed a crude makeshift shelter out of twigs and mud, its simply a mound to rest their backs on. The fire's heat would cook it up, providing more warmth for the Smurflings.

The crude construction worked, the Smurflings managed to capture more heat from the fire as they rested their backs up against it. After a few minutes of sitting there, the rain began to ease as the storm passes. When it finally stopped altogether, the sun broke through the clouds and formed a rainbow high in the sky.

The Smurflings didn't see the rainbow, they were just glad that the storm had past. Relieved, they broke camp and rushed to a spot in the forest where the sunlight reaches the forest floor. "Finally," said Snappy as the Smurflings submerged themselves in sunlight, "Relief."

"Its past lunch," said Sassette, "And my tummy is getting bubbly again."

"I know of a place where we can get food," said Snappy, "Though its going to be risky, since its not going to be smurfberries this time."

"An apple tree?" asked Nat, "Or a honey bee hive?"

"No," said Snappy, "A little more complex, an actual human farm."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Once the dew from the rain was dried up by the sun, the smurfs resumed their search for the missing Smurflings. Papa Smurf led a search party down the Smurf River, the smurfs were loosing hope if they're going to find the Smurflings alive. After traveling about a kilometer, Papa Smurf spot some signs of smurf activity, smoke coming out of the forest up ahead.

"Follow me my smurfs!" he ordered as he took off running towards the smoke.

He and several smurfs rushed into the forest where they managed to find the Smurflings' camp ground, the source of the smoke was coming from a still smoldering fire-pit.

"They were here," said Papa Smurf, "Tracker, can you pick up their scent?"

Tracker Smurf took a good whiff of the air as he fully inhales through his nose, "I can't smell their scent Papa Smurf," he said, "The ashes from the campfire and the aftermath of the rain has destroyed any trace of their scent."

The smurfs groaned in response, having to miss the Smurflings by hair's length again. "I'm not letting this trail get cold," said papa Smurf, "Summon Feathers and have him search the Smurflings from the skies, we are definitely close."

"Sassette." sobbed Smurfette.

"Don't worry Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "We'll find your sister soon enough."

"Like really soon," said Tracker as he points out 4 sets of little footprints, "These tracks are fresh, we're still close."

The Smurflings already had a dramatic lead ahead of the smurfs, Snappy led them through thick vegetation and eventually stumbled into vast grasslands. In the center of the grasslands, a small human farm comes into view. "A farm!" cried Nat, "They must have chicken eggs!"

"I love chicken eggs!" says Sassette.

"Well what are you smurfs waiting for?" asked Slouchy, "Lets get some food!"

The Smurflings ran towards the farm as fast as they can, their hopes of having a good meal reaching an all time high. When they near the farm, the Smurflings ran into the barn through a crack in the wall. There they discovered empty rows of stalls used for housing cattle and horses, there were no animals in the barn at the moment.

"Where are the chickens?" asked Sassette.

Snappy looked back outside and saw a chicken coop past a wooden fence, "Follow me smurfs." said Snappy.

The Smurflings follow Snappy out of the barn and straight towards the chicken coop, they peaked inside through a crack in the wall and saw a mother hen sleeping peacefully in their nest. Albeit the chicken has eggs in her nest." whispered Nat.

The Smurflings could be right, the hen was young and had produced eggs in the past. Slouchy was calm enough to perform the egg extraction, he quietly tiptoed to the hen and carefully placed his hands underneath the hen to see if there were any eggs. When he felt something hard, he grabbed it and carefully tug on it. The hen didn't noticed when Slouchy pulled out one of her eggs right underneath her, he carefully handed it to Snappy as he carries it outside. Slouchy made a grab for a second egg, this time it was more quicker and he came out of the chicken coop with an egg in his hands.

"At first I thought we were going to have a dramatic moment where we are chased by the hen," said Snappy, "I don't wanna spend another moment out in the open, lets head inside the barn and eat our meal."

The Smurflings head straight into the barn and find a quiet corner where they dug into the eggs, once they got them open Snappy and Sassette dug into one egg awhile Nat and Slouchy dug into another. They ate the yellow and white yoke of the eggs, sucking them dry within minutes. Once they're done, they felt full and satisfied. "That was good," said Snappy, "Even though it tasted unsmurfy at first, but after a few gulps of the yolk I seem to get it down just fine."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Slouchy.

"I don't know," said Snappy, "How are you're hands?"

"They're fine now," said Slouchy as he held up his hands, revealing the color had turned back to normal, "I thought our adventure was done there, at least you saved us from the brink Snappy."

"Yeah," said Snappy, "Where should we go next?"

"Somewhere far from here," said Sassette, "Remember that the smurfs might be looking for us, we gotta smurf our tracks by heading somewhere where they would never think of finding us at."

"I've forgotten about that." said Nat.

"Lets head west," said Snappy, "Is there anything more interesting west?"

"More trees." said Nat.

"Better than nothing." said Slouchy.

"I agree," said Snappy, "Let's get out of here."

The Smurflings made their way out of the barn and back outside, just as they walked back to the grasslands they looked up and saw a familiar bird flying high above. It was a crane, and it looked very clean. The Smurflings recognized the beak and talons and discovered it was Feathers, the smurfswas at least 100 meters away from capturing them.

Just as the Smurflings spot Feathers, Brainy riding Feathers spotted them. "There they are," said the four-eyed smurf, "Papa Smurf would have them now. Let's get back to Papa Smurf Feathers, we have found the Smurflings!"

As Brainy turned Feathers around and head back North, the Smurflings were more terrified than surprised. "Head east!" blurted Snappy, "Don't ask why! Just do it for smurf's sake!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Smurflings were quick on leaving the area, as they ran into the safety of the forest Brainy manged to find Papa Smurf and lands Feathers near him, "Papa Smurf!" cried Brainy, "I found the Smurflings!"

"Where?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Near a nearby farm owned by humans," said Brainy, "They saw me though and are now on the run."

"Move over Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "I'm going to get to the Smurflings so I can talk to them."

Papa Smurf rushed onto Feathers and the crane took off to the skies, "Be careful!" cried Smurfette just before Papa Smurf and Brainy were out of earshot.

Once back up in the sky, Feathers flew the smurfs over the human farm. "Where are they?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They were here." said Brainy, "How can they smurf off this fast?"

"Which direction were they're going?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They were heading West," said Brainy, "They should be in the woods."

Snappy decision was bold but it worked, the smurfs were now derailed from their trail and were now off their back. As the Smurflings head east, the smurfs focused their resources west, making it highly unlikely for the Smurflings to be found. After running through the forest for a few minutes, the Smurflings stopped to catch their breath. "Wow," said Snappy, "It would be a nightmare if we are caught in our underwear."

"I forgot we're in our underwear." said Nat, "It reminds me of old times."

"Old times?" asked Sassette.

"Its hard to explain," said Slouchy, "You wouldn't understand."

"We are being chased by the Smurfs in our underwear," said Sassette, "How embarrassing can you get? I can't believe you smurfs persuade me into swimming with the River Smurf with you!"

Looks like she's getting emotional again, Snappy thought of something that would calm her down. "Are you still worried about being exposed in your underwear?" he asked.

"Yes." said Sassette.

"Why exactly?"

"Cause I'm a girl."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"You're not a good enough reason."

"During this whole time you didn't put your arms down from covering your body, smurfs are used to being half-naked."

"But not smurfettes!"

"You were acting more of a boy than a girl at the moment we brought you into the world by Gargamel's spell, besides, you see all these animal girls having no problem being nude?"

"That's because they have fur!"

"Fur doesn't cut it."

"Rambling crab-apples, whatever you're trying, it not working!"

Sassette was getting more angry by the minute, and Snappy was running out of ideas. Do to the fact that he has no experience with girls, he's basically going nowhere. That's when one final thought came into mind, "How about this," he said, "This is an adventure of a lifetime and you are spending it worrying about being exposed, for once would you relax and let yourself go?"

"Let myself go?" asked Sassette, sounding curious.

"Now explain to me," Snappy continued, "What do you have to hide that made you wanna cover up so badly?"

Sassette unfolded herself and looked down at herself. Snappy was right, she had nothing to hide. Her pear-shaped torso looked identical to the Boy Smurflings, since smurfettes don't have breasts they don't have any upper-body private parts. "I guess I have nothing to hide after all," she finally said as she let down her arms, "Just nothing, nothing at all."

Nat and Slouchy sighed in relief as Snappy wraps things up, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Sassette, "I have to ask, when you saved me from drowning earlier, did you kiss me?"

Snappy's cheeks turned red from hearing that, "I was blowing air into your lungs," he replied, "It doesn't count as a kiss."

"I had the thought you love me on occasion." said Sassette.

"Sounds like she's trying to accomplish payback Snappy," said Nat, "You were the one who got her to strip down into her underwear."

"Enough about underwear and indecent exposure!" insisted Snappy, changing the subject, "Is there anything worth checking out in this forest?"

"There's an abandoned human fort nearby," said Nat, "We can go there to see what's smurfing."

"Sounds like a plan," said Snappy, "Let's hope we don't get caught in a spider's web awhile we're there."

"Its already half of the day and we hadn't encountered any creature threats," noted Slouchy, "Besides our own species of course."

"Maybe that's the only threat we have," said Snappy, "Is the fort indoor or outdoor."

"Its not a castle nor a hovel," said Nat, "If it was, I wouldn't even call it a fort nor would I suggest it."

"Okay then," said Snappy, "Let's check out the fort then."

Meanwhile, the smurfs were running out of patience in finding the smurflings. After an hour of searching far out west, Papa Smurf reached the point where they have to call of the search. The trail has gone cold, no sign of the Smurflings anywhere. Papa Smurf was beginning to regret working them near to death, they're just kids after all. The smurfs returned to their village, exhausted from searching for the Smurflings.

"Its' my fault," said Papa Smurf, "All because of that rule I made weeks prior, I never thought it would lead to them going AWOL."

"Are you sure they would be okay?" asked Sassette.

"They know where to get food and water," said Papa Smurf, "And they're in an area far away from Gargamel's hovel, as long as they don't encounter any humans then they should be fine. There's no telling what they'll do to them."

Brainy came by holding the pile of the Smurflings' clothes, "I do have one last hope in mind," said Brainy, "Just one."

"What is it Brainy?" asked Papa Smurf.

"There must be something in their house that would give us a clue to where they're going," explained Brainy, "Maybe one of the smurflings kept a log book."

"Brainy you are a genius!" cried Papa Smurf.

"I am?" asked Brainy.

"If we find something that would give us a clue that would point us to their next move then we'll eventually rendezvous with them," explained Papa Smurf, "If we can find something."

"Lets go check out their clubhouse then," said Smurfette, "Sassette might have a diary detailing their plan of direction."

Hopes peaked as Brainy, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf ran to the Smurflings' home, once there they began searching through all the Smurflings' things for anything. "Looks like they have a lot of maps and reference books," said Brainy as he held up several books and maps, "This one right here tells of points of interest within a 5 mile radius of the village."

"We'll might need that," said Papa Smurf as he examines Snappy's bunk bed, he pulled up the mattress and found a small leather book, "I think I found Snappy's journal."

"I have to warn you Papa Smurf that whatever is in it might offend you," said Brainy, "Might offend me as well."

"I know," said Papa Smurf, "But how bad is it."

When Papa Smurf opened the book, he noticed that it was written in neat cursive, "Brainy," he asked, "Did you teach Snappy how to write in cursive?"

"Why yes." said Brainy.

"You did a good job," contemplated Papa Smurf, "I can easily read his handwriting without a problem."

"Thank you."

In the journal, Papa Smurf looks through the last few entrees for clues of the Smurflings' whereabouts. In it he discovered that Snappy was more than mad at him, but also running out of respect for him. Snappy wrote how frustrated and angry he was during the daily chores, claiming that they're worse than punishment.

"_No matter what will Papa Smurf do to punish us, our extra chores is by far worse than any punishment I've endured and ever since," _Snappy wrote in one of his entrees, _"The other smurflings looked tired, I'm not sure Slouchy can hold in much longer. I just want a day free from all smurfs, a day to take a break from it all and forget about my responsibilities for once. Papa Smurf owes us smurflings vacation time from spending numerous hours on overtime, I'll convince the smurflings to my plan and soon we would have a great time out in the wilderness. Of course, its not all fun and games. There's going to be danger along the way, we gotta learn the hard way sooner or later."_

"They know the dangers of what they're getting themselves into," said Papa Smurf as he shuts the book and sat down on Snappy's bed, "But it seems Snappy had anticipated that things won't go according to plan, the Smurflings know we are looking for them. You should have stopped them Brainy instead of letting them go, now the trail has gone cold and we're nearly out of time."

"That's not what you've told me," noted Brainy, "You instructed me to report back to you when I saw something, I saw the Smurflings and so I did what I was told."

"Guess I haven't thought ahead then," said Papa Smurf, "This human farm is the last place we know where they are, maybe they got smart and went in a totally different direction."

"They know how to smurf me." said Brainy.

"Let's see that map Brainy." said Papa Smurf.

Brainy hands Papa Smurf the map, he takes it over to a nearby desk where he lays it flat out on its surface. "Right here is where the Smurflings were last scene," he says as he placed a finger on the farm, "You said they went west, I have a hunch they went east."

"That's away from our village," said Smurfette, "If they get too far, they might not find our way back."

"Not so," said Papa Smurf, "They know a lot about the forest, they can find their way back."

Papa Smurf places a finger on a couple of points of interests, Purple Smurf Cave and the abandoned human fort. "They are wise enough not to go into the caves," Papa Smurf explains, "We'll might find them here, I'm certain."

"Wait," said Smurfette, "Let me see Snappy's log book."

Papa Smurf hands Smurfette the log book and she opened it, "Snappy says he wants a full day to do whatever he wants," said Smurfette, "If all else fails, they'll come back home just before the sun goes down."

"That's the last hope we have," said Papa Smurf, "I just hope we don't have to use that last option."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As the Smurflings made their way to the fort, Sassette began to feel queasy in her stomach. "Um guys," said Sassette as she rubbed her belly, "I feel kinda bloatey for some reason."

"From what?" asked Nat.

"I don't know," said Sassette, "It doesn't feel good."

"You gotta let it out," said Snappy, "There's no other way to it."

"I'll try." she replied.

Sassette squatted a little bit, within a few seconds she "let it out." All the Smurflings heard a loud fart, a powerful one, coming from Sassette. It was probably the result from eating the egg for lunch earlier. "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I'm sorry!"

The Smurflings weren't offended as they chuckled, but by the time they got a whiff of the air they were repelled by the smell. "This would keep Tracker off our tail," said Snappy, "Good work Sassette, I never knew you had it in you."

"Very funny Snappy." grumbled Sassette.

"I'm serious Sassette." said Snappy.

"Are we near the fort?" asked Sassette as she stood straight up again.

"I think so." said Nat.

The Smurflings picked up the pace and continued onward, it wasn't long before they found the abandoned fort Nat described. The fort was made out of cobblestone with moss growing on them, the wooden parts of the fort, including the gate, was horribly rotted. The condition of the fort was bad enough, at least it wasn't a castle owned by a cruel king.

"Let's head inside," said Snappy, "Race you!"

The Smurflings raced each other straight into the fort, once inside they examined the interior and discovered that its mostly empty. Any building that was here had crumbled from Mother Nature's wrath into nothing, everything else was also gone. "It's all crud," said Snappy, "Just wrecked, empty."

"Looks like nobody had been here for a hundred years," said Nat, "Just what it said in the book."

Snappy turned to him with suspecting Nat of treason, "What book?" he asked.

"I have several history books at home," said Nat, "One of them talked about how great this fort was and-"

"Papa Smurf might look through our stuff!" Snappy blurted out in panic, "How could I have completely forgotten about that!"

"We better get outta here!" cried Sassette.

"Too late!" cried Slouchy as he pointed up at the sky.

Everysmurf looked up and saw Feathers closing in through a small break in the trees, the Smurflings ran out of the fort and quickly searched for a place to hide. "Up the tree!" cried Sassette.

The Smurflings rushed up to a nearby oak tree and started climbing its trunk, when they reached a high enough elevation Feathers swooped in and landed where the Smurflings once stood. They watched as Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Tracker, and Hefty got off his back. "Tracker's here!" whispered Snappy, "Not good!"

Tracker examined the earth and held up a hand, signaling stop, "Little footprints," he said, "They were here, but they didn't stay very long, they seemed to be running."

"They saw us coming and they fled," said Papa Smurf, "We nearly had them again."

"The good news is that they're still in the area," said Tracker, "I smell more than one creature nearby, must be the modified scent of the Smurflings."

The Smurflings began to sweat in fear as Tracker led the search party to the very oak tree the Smurflings were taking refuge on. "I think they're up this tree." he finally says.

Since the little Smurflings were high enough to where the smurfs below can't see them through the foliage, they weren't discovered, yet. To buy some time, Snappy got the attention of his friends and pointed upwards, then he started climbing.

As the Smurflings climbed with him, Sassette spotted a nest of bees. The bees ignored the Smurflings, they didn't mind their presence near their hive. Sassette nailed the idea of dropping the hive straight on the smurfs below, even though it means Smurfette will get stung as well. She however had little sympathy for Brainy like the other Smurflings as Snappy had little to no sympathy for Papa Smurf, that alone will make sure she don't hesitate.

"Can you climb the tree Hefty to see what's up there?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Sure." said Hefty.

Hefty started up the tree, but when he's just a meter up Sassette acted immediately. Without consulting with her fellow smurflings, she climbed up onto the branch where the hive was using as a foundation and began jumping on it awhile hanging onto the trunk. The branch began to crack and eventually broke under Sassette's repeated pounding, it was surprisingly easy since the branch wasn't that strong to begin with.

When the branch gave way, she nearly fell with it. But Snappy grabbed her hand and saved her in time, Sassette looked down and watch as the branch falls to earth, carrying the bee hive with Smurflings were at least 15 meters above the ground, if Snappy hadn't save Sassette she would have fall all the way down to the ground and be killed upon impact.

"What the?" cried Hefty as he saw the branch come falling through the foilage.

He jumped down from the tree as the branch crashes nearby. The bee hive exploded upon landing, triggering the hive's defensive mechanisms. "Bees!" cried Brainy, "Run!"

The Smurflings couldn't see what was going on below, but they listened as the smurfs who were hunting them down ran off, continuously crying "Ow!" each time an individual bee stings them. It wasn't long before the smurfs ran out of the area, leaving the Smurflings alone once more. Snappy pulled Sassette up and helped her onto the branch he was sitting on, "Sassette I love you," said Snappy, "I don't know what to do without you."

Without warning, Sassette kissed Snappy in the mouth, after just two seconds she released her kiss. Snappy blushed as he stares at Sassette, who was smiling brightly. "It's all in a day's work." she said an excuse.

"I don't know about you two lovebirds," interrupted Nat, "But I don't wanna spend another moment up a really tall oak tree, the coast is clear so lets smurf down."

"Okay," said Snappy, "Let's get down guys."

The Smurflings managed to climb down the oak tree without any problems, when they reached the bottom they saw what's left of the bee hive. It was dripping with honey, a tasty treat for smurflings. Just before they were to make a mad grab for it, Sassette stopped them. "They'll eventually come back," she warned, "If we take that honey with us, then they'll know we smurfed them when we get back to the Smurf Village."

"Good call," said Snappy, "Let's not take Feathers either, that would be a dead give away for the smurfs."

The Smurflings ran out of the area, without touching anything along the way. It was another close call but the Smurflings know they can't stay on the run forever, sooner or later they have to get back to the village or a smurf would get hurt. To the Smurflings, their adventure was nearing its end on their terms – or so they thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs ran for their lives as the bees chase them, they already been stung a few times and are willing not to be stung more. After running around for a few minutes, the bees finally retreated. When the smurfs realized the bees stopped chasing them, they stopped to catch their breath. "Is everysmurf alright?" asked Papa Smurf as he plucks the stingers off of his body.

"I got stung in the nose," said Tracker, "I can't smell, other than that I'm fine."

"I hadn't been stung once," said Smurfette as she looked at her arms, "I thought they were going to get me but-"

Smurfette suddenly yelped, she turned and saw Hefty with a bee stinger between his thumb and index finger, "They got you alright." he said.

"Thanks." muttered Smurfette.

"Is this bad luck Papa Smurf?" asked Brainy.

"I suppose it is Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Let's head back, I think the bees are gone already."

The smurfs turned around and head back the way they came, when the reached the abandoned fort they saw the hive splattered on the ground. Brainy picked up some honeycomb and placed it in his mouth, "At least this honey will help bring up our spirits," said Brainy, "Get some smurfs."

The smurfs eventually grabbed some honey from the abandoned hive and ate some, "The Smurflings would want some," said Smurfette, "I'll save some for Sassette."

"Speaking of the Smurflings," said Papa Smurf, "I think we have no choice but to go home and wait for them to smurf back, I bet they're more angry at us than we have ever been angry at them."

"They wouldn't be that mad," said Brainy, "Snappy would have time to cool down, giving us a chance to reason with them."

"Good smurfing," said Papa Smurf, "Let's go back to Feathers so we can get outta here."

The crane was less thrilled when he found out that the smurfs come back to him defeated, since he saw the Smurflings ran by right after they left. Nevertheless, the smurfs hopped right onto his back and Feathers took to the skies. Even if Feathers can talk, he wouldn't say a word on where the Smurflings were at.

The little ones themselves were already heading back home, they knew where to go since they haven't crossed the Smurf River. They managed to find the river and walked upstream to it, as they hike the sun was nearing the horizon with each passing minute. "What are they going to do when we are back at the village?" asked Slouchy.

"I don't know," said Snappy, "Judging by the chaos we've stirred, and the fact that we weren't captured, I'm sure the smurf we've released will be interesting."

"Thinking back on the days we caused trouble," said Slouchy, "Such as going to Gargamel's hovel, I think this one is our most dramatic."

"Cause we were being chased by the smurfs and not Gargamel?" asked Snappy.

"Who do you want chasing us?" asked Nat.

"Brainy," said Sassette, "He's easy to remove from the smurf equation."

Over at the Smurf Village, the search party returns as Feathers landed in the village center. All the smurfs approach them as they got off of Feathers, "What happened?" asked Handy.

"We got smurfed by bees," said Brainy, "That's what happened."

"We were close in finding the Smurflings," said Papa Smurf, "But we missed them once again."

"Those brats are nothing but trouble." grumbled Harmony.

"We can't entirely blame them," said Papa Smurf, "I was the one who pushed them too hard."

"To come to think of it," said Hefty, "We all played our part in pushing them as well, the fact that the heat wave was slowing us down gave the Smurflings extra chores."

All the smurfs agreed to Hefty, "So everysmurf's too blame?" asked a random smurf.

As the smurfs were debating on who's contributed most to the problem, the Smurflings themselves arrived back into the village and saw the debate unfold. "Follow my lead smurfs." said Snappy, "We're going in."

The Smurflings marched in and made their way through the smurf crowd, they were too distracted to notice them until they made their way to the front. "Well!" yelled out Snappy.

All the smurfs gasped before they went silent, it was clear that Snappy was directing his anger at Papa Smurf. "You overworked us in the hot sun and gave us no break," said Snappy, "What I can't stand the most was Baby Smurf's diddlys, and the windows!"

"Where were you the whole time?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Right in your face," said Snappy, "You were this close every time but you missed us from hair's length, we knew you would follow us so we think outside the box to avoid being caught."

"Why are you Smurflings in your underwear?" asked Smurfette, "Sassette!"

"The River Smurf washed us away." said Sassette.

"I wonder who's idea was it to go swimming." said Snappy as he glared at Nat.

"What?" he asked, "Smurf happens."

"Smurf does happen," said Brainy, "Why were you Smurflings at the human farm?"

"Looking for food," said Nat, "We were doing fine, until you showed up."

"Have you encountered any humans awhile you were out in the wilderness?" asked Papa Smurf, "Such as Gargamel?"

"We hadn't been chased by humans nor animals," said Snappy, "We were only chased by our own kind, supposing mature adult smurfs."

"So we were the only ones hunting you youngins down?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yup," said Snappy, "Just you smurfs."

"Thankfully history didn't repeated itself," said Papa Smurf, "I'm sorry for overworking you little ones, is there anything I could make up for you?"

"Repeal that rule," said Snappy, "And increase the accuracy on predicting the weather, spending time in the rain was no fun."

"Consider it done." said Papa Smurf.

"Group hug." said Snappy.

All the smurfs gathered and made a group hug, after a few seconds they released their hug. "Now would you please put your clothes back on little ones?" asked Smurfette.

"Whoops," said Snappy, "Sorry."

As the Smurflings head back to their house, Brainy suddenly remembered something, "Are we forgetting something Papa Smurf?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "What are we forgetting?"

They were reassured when they heard the buzzing sound of a thousand bees, still mad for the destruction of their hive. "Bees!" cried Brainy, "Run like smurf!"

The smurfs ran for dear life as the bees began to chase individual smurfs one by one, the Smurflings rushed back to their house and shut the door behind them just as the chaos was in full swing. "That was the best day ever!" cheered Sassette.

"I'll say," said Snappy as he grabbed pairs of white pants from the dresser and tossed it to Nat and Slouchy, then he tossed a pair of pink overalls to Sassette, "Fresh clothing, how relieving."

**THE END!**


End file.
